


For Your Honor

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mundanes, Fashion Designer Magnus, M/M, Model Jace, Protective Magnus, Slash, past sexual harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Fashion designer Magnus is very protective of his model boyfriend Jace.





	For Your Honor

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – For Your Honor || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – For Your Honor

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, past sexual harassment, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "I indirected him on Twitter for your honor." for Jagnus.

Fashion designer Magnus is _very_ protective of his model boyfriend Jace.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_For Your Honor_

"I indirected Victor on Twitter for your honor."

Jace blinked, key still in hand as he had just opened the door to get home. His boyfriend was casually lounging on the couch, not looking up from his phone. Raising one eyebrow, Jace kicked the door closed behind himself.

"Hello to you too, Mags", grunted Jace amused. "Now, what are you talking about?"

Jace carefully maneuvered his way past the dozen cats that instantly flocked toward him so he could reach his lover. Gracelessly flopping down on the couch and effectively sprawling himself half on top of Magnus. Finally, Magnus put his phone away and smiled down at his lover, gently brushing golden strands out of Jace's face.

"Hello, angel", smiled Magnus pleased. "How did your photoshoot go?"

"Eh. The usual. Stressful, but kinda fun", shrugged Jace and yawned.

Jace was a rather famous model. Magnus was a very famous fashion designer. The two of them had met at a show for Magnus' summer line two years ago and the two of them had fallen in love nearly instantly. The rest was a very public yet no less loving story. Jace had never felt that way about anyone before. He was used to affairs on set - after all, he had started out as an underwear model and showing off his body was a very easy way of finding people interested in him. But this with Magnus had soon evolved into something far deeper, much to the surprise of both of them.

"Okay. Now. Wind back. What did you do?", asked Jace, snuggling more up to Magnus' lap.

He did oh so enjoy when Magnus played with his hair. "Victor. He thought he could throw shade on the prettiest model in existence again. I had to put him and his more than shady agency into place. Especially in times like these."

Jace hummed in agreement. Victor Aldertree was his former agent and while Victor had never _touched_ him or _sexually_ harassed him, the jerk sure had harassed Jace and abused his influence over Jace. Only after getting together with Magnus had Jace found the guts to cut ties with his agent - he had been so dependent on Aldertree, because the Institute was the agency that had discovered him, that had given him his career. He was nothing without the Institute, or so Aldertree had repeatedly told him until Jace believed it. Magnus had taken him in and helped him find a better agent in Ragnor Fell.

"You're the best. Love you", hummed Jace contently. "Can we nap for now?"

"Of course we can, sweetheart", assured Magnus gently.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
